


Expenses

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Greasemonkey, M/M, getting caught, mechanic kink, top Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Kurt has a lot of expenses senior year so he takes more work at his dad's shop. His boyfriend likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expenses

Senior year was expensive and Kurt had jumped for the chance to take some extra work at his dad's shop. He was naturally good with cars and despite the job’s messy nature it was easy work for him. He had expected some extra cash but had never expected the added benefit of his work completely being a turn on for his boyfriend. Yes, his boyfriend had a bit of a thing for mechanics.

The first time Dave saw him working on a car, his jaw literally dropped. Kurt caught that image out of the corner of his eye and suppressed a chuckle. It was funny how fast his former bully had become his best friend and then his boyfriend. "Dave, I wasn't expecting you until three. I'm almost done with this."

"You work on cars here?" Dave choked out. Kurt didn't get what was going on until he looked up and saw his boyfriend's lust-filled and hazy eyes. Somehow, covered in grease and wearing dirty coveralls, Kurt was attractive to him. Kurt didn’t understand the appeal but obviously Dave was impressed. "Um, when did that happen Kurt?"

"I'm taking on some work to pay for my expenses," he said, flirtatiously going back to work and watching as David drooled like a maniac. He felt sexy. There was something about Dave that boosted his confidence, even when he was doing the most mundane things. He flashed him a smile and finished the car he was working on, before joining his choked up boyfriend to clean up and go on their date.

After that first incident Dave kept showing up at the shop, conveniently needing something whenever Kurt was working. Kurt knew what was going on, but continued to tease and wait for Dave to ask for what he wanted. It was funny, but it was also a good exercise for his formerly closeted boyfriend. Dave wasn’t very good at asking for things when he wanted him. If he wanted it then he was going to have to work for it.

It took weeks for Dave to man up. Kurt was finishing up a closing shift, working on a car whose owner wouldn’t be back in until the morning. He had already seen his father’s other employees go home and it was just he and Dave in the big shop. Dave had parked his old truck inside of the garage and was waiting by it. Dave stammered and tried to say something but failed miserably.

“Yes, David?” Kurt asked, wiping sweat off of his forehead and staring at his boyfriend. He was still wearing the grease stained clothing he used to work. He wanted to hear Dave ask for it. He leaned against the hood of the car.

“Kurt, I know t-that this k-kinda sounds bad,” Dave prefaced his words with, stammering and stuttering like a kid. It was so cute, “but I really want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, is that so?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and acting as though he hadn’t been expecting those words from his boyfriend. “We’re sort of not home yet.”

“I mean here,” he managed, his face turning bright red. “I mean, you have the keys. We c-could lock up the shop and you could fuck me over the hood of my truck.” He blurted out the words like they were physically painful and Kurt declared victory. He had been waiting for Dave to ask him for what he was quite obviously craving and there were the words. He felt like he had definitely won.

Kurt laughed. “I thought you’d never ask baby,” he said, shaking his head.

“I-what?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Your mechanic kink was so obvious that I’m sure every middle aged, straight, blue collar man working for my father saw it,” he said. “We’d just been working so hard with talking about our feelings that I had to wait for you to ask for it. I have been dying to indulge your little preference. Did you bring lube and a condom?”

Dave nodded.

“Good.” Kurt leaned up against Dave and kissed him. The kiss was forceful, nearly bruising and it pushed Dave’s larger body back against the side of his truck. Kurt reached around and groped his backside as they kissed, pushing into it and grunting. While he might not have shared his boyfriend’s affection for mechanic work, he was definitely wound up from a long day of work and absolutely horny. He was already getting hard, just pushing up against Dave’s thigh and he could feel that Dave was too. He undid his boyfriend’s jeans with hands covered in dirty and grease. He tugged them down Dave’s thighs.

Dave stepped out of his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down. “Get your stuff,” he told Dave. Kurt then went to lock everything up. He couldn’t deal with being walked in on.

When Kurt returned to Dave, the half naked boy had retrieved a small sized bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. “You prepared for this,” he teased, “how sweet.” Kurt knew that he had to keep the kink that was so big for Dave going, so he shed his outer layers but not his worn shirt and jeans underneath the top layer.

He twisted Dave around, bending him over the truck’s hood. Dave winced and yelped at the sudden roughness but the moan that came after let Kurt know that everything was more than alright. He uncapped the lube and spread some onto his fingers, reaching down and inserting a finger into Dave without warning. “Shit!” Dave yelled. Kurt laughed under his breath because he knew Dave was so easily surprised.

“You’re so adorable,” he said, as he fingered Dave, watching as his boyfriend rocked his hips against the car’s surface, moaning with each thrust. “You should have told me that mechanics and cars made you horny. I have to say this is my favorite part of my new job.” He really spent a long time lubing Dave up; it was mostly just to watch his bigger boyfriend squirm and rock, trying to get any kind of friction from the vehicle underneath him. He was so desperate and horny.

“Kurt, please!” Dave whined.

Kurt removed his fingers, wiping them off on the back of Dave’s thigh. He put the condom on and positioned himself right against his boyfriend’s prepared hole. He pressed in slowly, gasping out loud at the feeling. When he and Dave had sex for the first time, Dave had topped, but both seemed to prefer Dave at the bottom. Kurt had to admit he was biased back in the day, thinking that because of Dave’s size and stature he’d be a top. They switched but yes, god, Dave on bottom was lovely, especially here and now.

“Fuck, yes, Kurt,” he said softly.

Kurt thrust his hips slowly at first, building a slow rhythm with a lot of drag and pull. Dave loved it, moaning and bucking underneath him. Kurt went a little faster but still delighted in each second of it, dragging it out and trying to make Dave fall apart against the metal of the vehicle. He was starting to see why his boyfriend had this little preference. The sound of their bodies slamming into the metal of the truck was addictive. There were all the smells of the mechanic’s shop around them – sweat, gasoline, rubber. Kurt was pretty sure he was sharing his boyfriend’s kink as the seconds slipped past them.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he said, blurting it out loud when he realized how close he was. Determined for Dave to come first, he reached between them, knuckles pressed to the body of the truck. He wrapped his hand around Dave’s swollen, leaking dick and moved his hand up and down it in time with his deep thrusts.

Dave’s come covered his hand but all the same and to Kurt’s delight splashed onto the surface of the truck. Kurt came inside of Dave a few thrusts later, pulling the bigger boy back to see the mess they made.

“I th-think we dented my truck,” Dave gasped out.

Kurt smirked, grinning and shrugging. “I can fix it,” he bragged, helping Dave brush up and fix his clothing. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and lead him to the main employee entrance so he could get the garage keys. He found himself staring at his father’s long term employee Roger Smith.

“Did you forget something?” Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow to the side. He walked over to the wall and gave Dave the key. “Use this, pull your truck out front and then we can go.”

Dave followed his orders, blushing pretty heavily. As soon as he returned to the garage, Roger smirked, “I never would have thought, Hummel. I won’t tell your daddy what I just saw but damn boy, I’m as proud as a father today.”

Kurt gaped and stared. “I’m gonna go get Dave now,” he said, ducking out, wishing Dave had found a more private kink but hey, some things were worth it.


End file.
